


【hozi/豪雨】给你介绍我的心上人

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “你这哪叫暗恋呀，明晃晃的欢喜从唇角挂上眉梢，那目光火辣辣地要在人身上燎着火来，人家动了动唇半词儿没蹦。这世间所有的情话都在你眼里漾开。”
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 4





	【hozi/豪雨】给你介绍我的心上人

**Author's Note:**

> “你这哪叫暗恋呀，明晃晃的欢喜从唇角挂上眉梢，那目光火辣辣地要在人身上燎着火来，人家动了动唇半词儿没蹦。  
> 这世间所有的情话都在你眼里漾开。”

01

权顺荣确认自己喜欢上了一个人。

不知道什么时候开始，自己会不由自主靠近他；会一进教室就留意他在哪里；会期待他什么时候踏进自己视线范围内；会小心翼翼地收集关于他的所有资料。

会不敢直视他的眼睛，害怕自己每个眼神都像是在表白。

02

“嗳，权顺荣你的作业本呢？”是学习委员。

“啊，给你。”权顺荣抬起头，弯腰从书包里掏本子，装作不经意地瞟了瞟坐在斜前面的李知勋。

看起来有点瘦弱的身子，但是又因为主人有进行管理的原因，恰到好处地肌肉线条看起来优美又流畅。

简单的白色短袖衫，银色的圆框眼镜，乌黑的发丝有点软趴趴地贴在脑门上。白净修长的手指尖夹着自动铅笔不停地转动。

—权顺荣呆住了，因为太好看了。  
—如果说不知道何时开始心动的话，那不如就从现在开始计算吧？

03

临近体测的日子，同学们都趁着下午放学，太阳又没有完全下山的时候去操场跑步。即使是已经达标，也想要稳定的成绩。

权顺荣的运动神经很好，跑完规定的路程也不会喘得厉害。

跑完看见李知勋正在冲刺的阶段，权顺荣悄悄地放慢了脚步，心想着要怎么跟他搭话。

“呀，我们去小卖部吧？”鼓起勇气。

“呼…行…”估计是刚跑完步，也顾不上应付那么多就答应了。

权顺荣顺势把胳膊搭在李知勋肩上，轻轻地扶着他，生怕他因为大喘气得厉害走路走的不稳而摔倒。

有点汗津津的皮肤接触着，李知勋低着头擦着汗，脸上的有红晕漾开。

—是因为跑步吗？  
—还是因为身边人爽朗的笑声。

04

喜欢的心情像是窗外的落叶一样堆积着。

落叶有环卫工人清扫干净，这像小山一样的心动又能怎么办呢？

05

“我喜欢你。”权顺荣觉得不说出来自己一定会后悔，

在一个周末约李知勋出来逛街，并且给他买了暖暖的奶茶，而且已经在心里排练了千万次之后。

李知勋手里捏着奶茶杯子，另一只手拽着衣角，眼睛瞪的大大的。

“我随便说的啦…”见李知勋半天不说话，权顺荣打破了尴尬的空气想要为自己圆场。

“给你介绍一个人吧。”李知勋抿了抿嘴，打断了权顺荣的话：

“我的心上人。”

说着这句话的李知勋，向前迈了一步拉近了两人的距离。

下一秒，踮起脚在权顺荣脸颊上落下一个吻。

“不要看我，脸太红了。”

“那就来我怀里。”

06

李知勋确认自己喜欢上了一个人。

不知道什么时候起，和他去图书馆自习的时候耳机里面没有放歌；想给他发消息的时候会犹豫不决；会跟在他后面去运动场锻炼；会在食堂吃饭的时候晚去一点，就为了看起来不经意地坐在他身边。

会想象被他拥入怀里的感觉。

07

“我不知道该如何主动，所以麻烦你快来烦我。”

—是李知勋写在正准备送出去的情书里面的句子。


End file.
